Japan x Reader Crazy Dead Sushi Film
by CrikeyItsLauren
Summary: WOAH WHERE HAVE I BEEN FOR LIKE 5EVA! Where I've been in a nutshell, college. Lots of work, no writing ack! Any way, I'm back and badder than ever ooooooo! Here is some anime dork Kiku Japan, cause he actually a huge adorable nerd dorky person! Sorry if this is bad ; ;


You got home after a long day at work, it was particularly busy today. As much as you earned double the amount of tips, you were even more exhausted than ever. Carelessly, you threw your uniform on the floor and flopped on your bed. For a moment, you rested in hopes to get your strength back. Your chest heaving with heavy breaths, you hated most of today anyway. Rude customers and picky eaters were enough to drive you mad.

Looking around your organised mess of a room, your arm reached over to your CD player. Your fingers felt around for the familiar play button, they tried to find the little triangle button when you suddenly pressed it with a smile. The speakers pumped the familiar sound of Vocaloid, the crazy techno music. It was Kiku who got you into this after visiting him in Japan. As the squeaky voice filled your room, you smiled and relaxed. However, the sudden loud vibration of your phone made you jump so suddenly your heart raced. Annoyed at the phone, you violently examined the screen to see a text from Japan asking if you wanted to watch a new Japanese horror film that was out named Dead Sushi (A/N: I need to watch this!). Dead Sushi, wow whatever next? Chuckling to yourself, you invited him over and decided to clean up. You knew how much of a clean freak he was.

As you plumped the pillows on the sofa, the song Superficial Addiction filled the silence of the house. You hummed along to the robotic lyrics when there was a tapping at your door. Dropping all tasks at hand, you dashed to the door, you hated to keep people waiting. As you tore open the door, there stood the Japanese man, wearing a gentle smile. He held the DVD in his hand, you smiled back then realised his hoodie. It was a dark green Attack On Titan hoodie with the Survey Corps badge on it, you screamed internally knowing you wanted one so hard.

"Herro' [name]-san" he said as you let him inside, as you shut the door, he paused. His face seemed concentrated for a moment, then he cracked a smile as he sang alone to the Vocaloid.

"I know you love this one" you smiled, looking at the DVD cover with wonder and confusion. What ever could this film be about?

"Yes, one of my favourites" he said, watching your pretty [e/c] observed his film. Kiku was mighty excited when you invited him around, he made sure he was there as soon as possible and not to keep you waiting. With you, he felt he could express more and not be judged for it nor lose his reputation. You had a smile he couldn't help but return.

After having some dinner, which was some rice balls and mochi he made. The mochi were shaped like Pokeballs, wow so cool! You were amazed and thanked him. In return, you made him a sweet hot chocolate with marshmallows which he loved dearly. You loved his cooking, even though his food is completely different, you loved it. After visiting Japan, you grew even more fond of his food.

"Sharr' we watch this now, it's an excerrent film" he said sitting on your sofa, you nodded in agreement and put on the film. Even the front cover made you wonder. Sluggishly, you fell beside him and started the film however you felt like you sat a little too close to him so you budge slightly. You didn't mind but for his sake you budged slightly. As you moved, he shuffled beside you making you blush slightly. Soon, you just relaxed beside him, your shoulders touching. Again, you screamed internally.

As the film played on, you pulled numerous faces at the film. Confusion, horror and amusement. Kiku was glad you were enjoying the film, as weird as the film is. By now, you were slightly cold, enough to make you hug yourself. His chocolate brown eyes glanced across at your shivering body, taking note, he pulled you close and rubbed your arms to make you warmer. The burning blush of your cheeks sure made your face warm, you smiled and accepted his comfort. Slowly, your arms moved around him bringing both of you closer.

When it finished, you both smiled and he looked down at your happy smiling face. He had a strange urge building up inside him where he wanted to lean down, kiss you and fall asleep beside you. It was hard to fight this urge, when suddenly you sat up, your face close to his. Your eyes met for long time, it was tense. He couldn't tear away from your beautiful [e/c] eyes.

"Thanks Kiku, that was a great film" you said gently kissed his cheek, leaving his flustered and hot.

"I should cuddle you more often, you're so warm and soft" you giggled and hugged him again around his shoulders. Slowly, he reached up and rested his hands on your arms. His heart fluttered inside him and the butterflies filled his stomach. The urge grew bigger, he may as well make a move otherwise he will never know.

"We watch films whenever you rike'" he said, taking your face in his hands, his sweet eyes caught yours. Again, you stared at each other before he leaned in and kissed your lips lightly barely putting on any pressure. Your heart back flipped inside you, you thought this moment would never come! You kissed back and pulled him closer, encouraging him to kiss more. His lips felt so soft and warm, you were immediately addicted.

When you parted, you both smiled.

"We should watch films more often" he chuckled, you agreed and tackled him down only to kiss and cuddle him to death.


End file.
